18 rue Pasteur
by Naughty Luce
Summary: C'est la guerre mais les Gboys ont décidé de fair une pause et de se cacher dans un vieux village dans la campagne de France, paumé et tranquille. C'est presque les vacances pour eux, mais ceci sans compter la tornade Maxwelliènne.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : 18 rue Pasteur  
Genre : toujours shounen ai  
Couple : 2+1+2 (décidément c'est pratiquement toujours ce couple )  
Disclaimer : Les perso sont à moi tout comme 1+2 font 4 (c'est-à-dire « ben quoi vous croyez vraiment que 1+24 ?)

Note de l'auteur : Après près d'un an de mode pause sur les fics, je me remet à écrire une que j'ai commencé depuis pas mal de temps… LE RETOUR lol

Note 2 : J'aurai pu appeler cette fic « On est pas chez mémé ! »

Prologue

Dans un village paumé.

18 rue Pasteur

« -KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SHINIGAMI POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

La foudre Maxwell ne prévient pas quand elle frappe. Duo fit bien attention d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de la fermer sans faire de bruit. Puis, sachant que Trowa et Wufei lisaient un livre dans le salon et que Heero tapotait à son ordinateur portable près d'eux, Duo se fit un plaisir de hurler de toute sa voix (et sa joie)

Wufei se redressa d'un seul coup sur son fauteuil mais ne se mit pas à engueuler le pilote 02. Il avait trop l'habitude de ses « accès de folie » comme il le disait si bien. Il se contenta de soupirer fortement.

-Duo tu es fatiguant. Et cesse de hurler si fort d'un coup, j'ai mal aux oreilles.

Duo, arpentant son habituel sourire, mais cette fois plus grand qu'habituellement, était suivi de Quatre qui lui aussi souriait. Ca ne préservait rien de bon pour Wufei.

-Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ?

-Non.

-… et c'est normal ! Lui répondit il avec autant de punch.

-C'est à propos de la guerre ?

-Euuuh… pas exactement… en fait non pas du tout mais…

-Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. Wufei lui coupa la parole et replongea son regard dans son livre, ce qui signifiait ''audience terminée''.

-Attend ! Ca va te couper les jambes ! Depuis quelques semaines, depuis que nous avons emménagé ici ensemble (Wufei maudissait ce jour et les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient été obligés de se réfugier dans un village de campagne, où il n'y avait que les vaches à compter, et de cohabiter), j'ai voulu savoir qui de nous était le plus âgé (parce que je suis sur qu'il y a besoin d'un leader dans ce groupe ! hehe). Grâce à Quat-chan ici présent, et à ses nombreux laboratoires de recherche, j'ai pu faire plusieurs tests ADN qui ont démontré que JE suis l'aîné parmi nous !

Wufei leva les yeux, et les yeux écarquillés, se tourna vers Quatre et lui lança un regard qui disait « NON ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Traître ! ». Tout au contraire, Heero et Trowa ne semblaient pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

-Non !

-Si !

-Lui ! Le plus âgé ? Mais mentalement, c'est pas possible !

-Très drôle… Wuwu, vous devez respect et obéissance à votre aîné !

-J'en ai rien à faire de ton respect et de ton obéissance !

-Ah oui ? Et dans ton clan je-sais-pas-quoi on traite comme ça les aînés ?

Wufei se tu, prit dans son propre piège. Duo lui tapota la tête comme un chien et s'en alla en tirant la langue. Wufei senti le sang lui monter à la tête.

-Ca y est ! Il a trouvé un nouveau truc pour nous enquiquiner ! Bravo Quatre, bravo…

Quatre pouffa de rire et marmona quelque chose du genre « il n'y a que toi que ça enquiquine » et s'enferma dans la cuisine pour y préparer à manger. Le soir était venu. Wufei le rejoint dans la cuisine pour exprimer son mécontentement. Quatre, dans des cas comme celui là, servait de bureau de réclamations.

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu lui as permis ça ! Il va devenir encore plus empoisonnant !

-Arreeete… Toi et Heero, vous êtes toujours là pour le rabrouer, tu crois que c'est aussi simple pour lui ?

-C'est un gamin ! Dans la vie privée c'est un gamin ! Mais comment peux tu le supporter ! C'est incroyable, à croire que c'est une maladie.

-Tu exagères beaucoup. Je ne le prends pas comme ça moi.

-Evidement, tu es son complice !

-Il faut bien se divertir avec des pierres comme toi, Trowa et Heero.

-Il est impossible ! Invivable ! On dirait un gosse qui a vécut dans la rue.

Quatre n'apprécia pas cette nouvelle remarque.

-Eh bien, dit il d'un air pincé, on dirait que tu n'es pas au courant, mais _justement_ toute sa jeunesse il l'a passée dans la rue avec d'autres gosses et la misère et il s'en est sorti tant bien que de mal.

Wufei se senti légèrement honteux sur ce point là, mais il n'abandonna pas Quatre pour autant.

-Enfin, ça existe le mot « grandir » !

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Wufei tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets !

Quatre se mettait rarement en colère, mais il en eu assez du pilote 05 sur le moment. Il continua sur sa lancée.

-Parce que tu crois que tu es supérieur à lui ? Alors si tu es si supérieur, pourquoi entre-tu dans son jeu ! C'est tout ce qu'il veut ! Tu montres que tu es aussi gamin que lui ! Et moi dans tout ça, tu crois que c'est facile de vivre avec _vous_ ! Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde, tu n'as pas de sens de l'humour, tu ne parles que pour faire des remarques désobligeantes, et en plus tu ne t'occupes de rien pour ce qui est du ménage, de la cuisine, des courses ! Trowa, lui est muet à part pour dire « je vais au cirque » et n'exprime jamais rien de ses sentiments, on ne sait jamais s'il est satisfait ou pas ! Heero, la cerise sur le gâteau, est un type associable toujours plongé sur son ordinateur ou des plans d'attaque, complètement fou hystérique des batailles sanglantes et par-dessus tout des systèmes d'autodestruction ! Alors à coté de ça, il y a Duo, toujours joyeux, toujours blagueur, toujours là pour parler et écouter (même si c'est surtout pour parler), pour aider, pour remonter le moral. Alors excuse moi, le plus vivant et la personne avec qui j'aime le plus rester dans cette maison, c'est lui, parce que lui au moins, il à vraiment l'air d'un être humain. »

Sur ce, Wufei estima qu'il avait donné beaucoup plus de son précieux temps à parler de Duo Maxwell, surtout si c'était pour se faire remonter les bretelles par son protecteur.

« Misère… et en plus il détint… Fichue guerre. »


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : 18 rue Pasteur  
Genre : toujours shounen ai  
Couple : 2+1+2 (décidément c'est pratiquement toujours ce couple )  
Disclaimer : ça n'a pas changé, les persos sont toujours pas à moi…

Note de l'auteur : pourquoi ce titre ? parce qu'il y a je ne sais pas combien de numéros 18 et 36 millions de rue Pasteur en France (comme ça, aucune chance de retrouver les pilotes ils sont bien cachés hein ?)

Chapitre 1

(Quelques jours après le prologue)

« -Qui est le propriétaire de ceci ?

Le Japonais brandi une bouteille vide, qui apparemment avait due être remplie peu de minutes auparavant, fendue. Le contenu de la bouteille, à en expliquer l'aspect du pilote 01 complètement trempé de la tête au pied, avait du se déverser sur lui. Dans son autre main, il tenait des feuilles de papier dans le même état que lui, mouillée et illisible. On devina qu'elles étaient fichues.

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine en train de prendre le petit déjeuner… tout le monde sauf Heero qui venait d'arriver (il devait être dehors jusqu'à ce qu'un objet maintenant identifié lui tombe sur la tête), et Duo. Personne ne savait où il était. Quatre voulu cacher un sourire dés qu'il vu Heero, mais il comprit tout de suite et son envie de sourire le quitta. « mouillé bouteille d'eau farce. Farce Duo… oh nooon… » Il essaya de tourner le mot 'farce' dans tous les sens pour faire échapper à Duo une mort certaine et douloureuse mais rien n'y fit. « farce blague Duo. Non, ça ne marche pas. Farce coup monté rire Duo. Zut, ça non plus. Farce viande tomate farcie. Mmmm… ça ne compte pas mais je sais ce qu'on mangera ce soir. » Duo était forcément dans le coup. Et vue l'expression du visage du Japonais, la façon dont il avait parlé et surtout le fait qu'il avait prit la peine de parler d'autre chose que ce qui concerne la guerre, Quatre devina que l'Américain allait passer un terrible quart d'heure.

Wufei prit la parole et brisa le silence glacial.

-Ici, personne, mais je connais quelqu'un à qui ça peut appartenir.

Ce quelqu'un justement entra dans la cuisine, un air un peu gêné à la figure. Tout le monde le regarda sans dire mot, attendant son discourt de défense.

-Mmmmm… je suis… désolé ° je ne voulais pas…

Mais il s'arrêta et observa Heero dont le comportement l'étonna et l'effraya un peu.

Heero ferma les yeux et respira silencieusement en profondeur. Quatre vit tout de suite que le pilote 01 essayait de garder son calme et son stoïcisme en contrôlant sa respiration. Puis Heero prit la bouteille de 1 litre 5 à deux mains et la compressa en l'écrabouillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas plus de place qu'un pot de yaourt. Il s'imaginait probablement que la bouteille était Duo. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême.

« Il va y avoir un crime » se dit Wufei. Il se retourna vers son bol de café et le but d'une seule traite. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla. « Je ne vais pas me mêler à leurs histoires. Si Yui veut savourer la mort de Maxwell, il vaut mieux qu'il le fasse dans la paix et la sérénité. J'espère qu'avec le nombre de personne dans la pièce qui diminue, la tension baissera aussi. »

Heero mit ce qui restait de l'ancienne bouteille à la poubelle sans geste brusque. Au contraire, tous ses mouvements étaient contrôlés et au ralenti. Trowa lui aussi pensait certainement comme Wufei mais il ne s'en alla pas. Il cessa de regarder le spectacle et continua de manger son petit dej'.

Heero s'approcha de Duo. Quatre sus avec effroi que ce qu'il allait ce passer sera sérieux et pas forcement bon. « Non… il ne va pas le frapper. Heero ne frappe ses coéquipiers que quand il s'agit d'une feinte pour l'ennemi. Il ne va pas se rabaisser à frapper pour une bouteille d'eau. » Quatre se disait cela mais ça ne le rassurait pas. Heero parla enfin.

-Duo, pour cette fois, je ferme les yeux… à moitié on va dire. Mais saches que je suis toujours armé. Je suis sérieux. Et je veux aussi que tu saches que, que tu sois mon coéquipier ou pas, mon colocataire ou pas, mon aîné ou pas, en tout cas tu seras tout sauf mon ami, et si tu recommences, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer. Pas pour te tuer, mais pour que tu souffres, pour que tu retrouve la raison et que tu comprennes que ton mental si bas et si insupportable est pire que celui d'un enfant et ne correspond pas au mental d'un soldat de ton rang, et surtout en ce moment. La guerre n'est pas un jeu vidéo dans lequel tu remets une pièce pour avoir une nouvelle vie. Si tu meurs à cause de ta profonde bêtise, tu ne pourras plus rien faire et nous non plus. Tu es une des personnes qui peut remettre tout en ordre. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie que tu meurs, c'est juste que tu es un pion dans cette guerre et que t'es utile tactiquement et matériellement.

Le point de Duo parti sur la joue de Heero. Celui-ci porta sa main la où Duo avait frappé.

-D'habitude, je suis trop gentil pour être rancunier mais je n'aime pas recevoir des insultes gratuites. Donc je vais faire une exception. Moi aussi je vais fermer les yeux 'à moitié'.

-Je m'en fous.

L'orage fini, les deux jeunes hommes partirent chacun de leur coté.

Quatre cherchai Duo partout dans la maison, bien qu'elle n'était pas très grande : 1 salon-salle à manger, 1 cuisine, 2 chambres, 1 bureau, 2 salles de bains, 1 buanderie, 1 grenier sans compter les toilettes et un garage. Heero et Duo dormaient dans la même chambre, Trowa et Quatre occupaient la deuxième et Wufei avait fait du bureau sa chambre personnelle où il dormait sur un futon.

Quatre avait vérifié que Duo n'était pas dans sa chambre et n'avait pas été étonné voir Heero seul à son ordinateur. Comme lui et Duo étaient désormais en froid, il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver seuls dans la même pièce comme d'habitude. Il trouva enfin Duo dans la buanderie en train de repasser. Duo repassait toujours quand il ne savait pas quoi faire (c'est-à-dire pas souvent). Et puis la buanderie avait tendance à apaiser les esprits. C'était une pièce lumineuse, chaude, calme et où il sentait bon les vêtements propres.

« -Heero m'a dit qu'il attendait un dossier très important depuis 5 semaines, qu'il était arrivé ce matin, qu'il est allé les chercher dans la boîte aux lettres et que quand il s'est apprêté à rentrer il a reçu une bouteille remplie d'eau sur la tête qui venait de la fenêtre juste au dessus de la porte d'entrée, le grenier.

-Je sais… c'est de ma faute… tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

L'Arabe fut surprit de la soudaine question.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-On est le 1er mai. Il y a une coutume (française je crois) spéciale à ce jour là. Il faut arroser le plus de personne dehors et ne pas se faire arrosé sinon on a perdu. Trowa ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Beeen… on ne parle pas de ces choses là…

-Je la trouvais marrante, et j'ai vu Heero sortir de la maison. J'ai voulu lui faire la surprise et je me suis précipité pour aller remplir une bouteille d'eau. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était allé chercher le courrier. Et si j'avais su qu'il avait à la main des papiers ultra précieux, tu penses bien que je ne l'aurai pas arrosé. Et donc je me suis mis au dessus de la porte d'entrée sans qu'il me voit. Mais la bouteille était dégoulinante d'eau et quand je voulu lui verser un peu d'eau sur la tête, elle me glissa des mains et…

-Oui, je connais la suite.

-Tu vois, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Quatre connaissait le goût de l'Américain pour les coutumes, surtout locales, et surtout quand elles faisaient rire. Il regarda Duo en faisant semblant d'être en colère, mais avec un sourire qui trahissait son amusement, comme quand on gronde un enfant quand il a fait une bêtise. Duo souri aussi.

-Je sais que j'y suis allé un peu fort cette fois… Mais ça n'était pas voulu. Et pourquoi faut il qu'il le prenne comme ça ? On ne m'a jamais parlé aussi méchamment à cause d'une connerie.

-Heero a été très dur, je l'admets.

-J'aurai préféré qu'il m'engueule, comme d'ordinaire.

-C'est précisément ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, puisque ça ne marche pas avec toi ! répondit Quatre en riant.

-N'empêche, je n'en revient pas de ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas…

Duo s'arrêta de repasser et lui lança un regard plaisantin qui voulait dire « c'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

-Bon… peut être que sur le moment, il l'a vraiment pensé. Mais par contre, il va y réfléchir et au fur et à mesure du temps, ça lui passera.

Quatre essayait de se raccrocher aux branches.

-… Dans une semaine ce sera oublié (cheeeese !)

-Oh, rien qu'une semaine ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Sérieux, Quatre, fit Duo après s'être calmé, j'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour Heero me dirai ça…

-Il est pire que Wufei ! Et vachement lunatique. Ce gars est borné, tu le sais ! Tu es le premier à le savoir.

Le pilote 04 se rapprocha de son ami pour lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Cet aprèm', je vais en course avec Trowa, et on prend la voiture. Il te suffit de chasser Wufei de la maison (débrouilles toi, tu es doué pour ça !) et tu as le champ libre pour parler avec Heero.

-Il ne va jamais m'écouter.

-Ecoute, c'est aujourd'hui ou dans une semaine ! »

Après le repas de midi (Heero prit bien soin de ne pas venir manger et jeûna donc toute la matinée puisqu'il n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuné non plus), les autres pilotes vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Wufei laissa tout en plan pour aller s'installer dans son fauteuil dans le salon et pour lire un livre en digérant. Trowa, Quatre et Duo s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table et dés qu'ils eurent finis, Quatre et Trowa, comme l'avait prédit Quatre, allèrent en course. Duo quand à lui, se souvenant des paroles bienveillantes de Quatre (« jarter Wufei de la baraque… ça va pas être très dur ») improvisa un plan. Il faut dire que pour l'Américain, il été facile de faire enrager le Chinois.

« -Mon ptit Wuwu…

-Wufei. ( sans quitter sa lecture)

-Non moi c'est Duo.

-…

-Eho tu pourrai me regarder quand je te parle !

-Arrête de faire la tête, tu es idiot. N'en veux pas à Heero, c'est normal qu'il ait réagit comme ce matin.

-Mais je ne fais pas la tête.

-Duo, je te signale que nous sommes en guerre ! Il faut faire quoi pour que tu t'en rappelles ? Mettre des post-it partout ? Alors tes histoires de 'copains-copains' ou 'faites l'amour pas la guerre', avec Quatre, ça sera pour plus tard !

-Oui, et si on s'engueule entre coéquipiers ça entraînera le désordre et l'adversaire en profitera !

-Ooooh… De toute manière je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée la cohabitation.

-C'est une excellente idée. Ca nous permet de prendre du recul, se préparer, se ressourcer.

-Pfffff………………..

-J'en ai marre de toi (et toc).

Là, le Chinois leva les yeux, abasourdi.

-J'aimerai que tu fasses le ménage (spécialement dans le salon puisque c'est toi qui y est le plus souvent) parce que j'en ai marre de faire le ménage pendant que _monsieur_ se prélasse dans son fauteuil.

Naturellement la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Non mais dis donc ! Tu me prends pour qui ! La onna de ménage ! Ton chien ! Ton esclave !

Duo s'amusait. En plus il en profitait pour dire à Wufei en personne vraiment ce qu'il pensait à propos de lui et les tâches quotidiennes.

-Tu sais, c'est plutôt nous qui sommes tes esclaves. En cohabitation, les tâches ménagères sont équitablement réparties. Or toi, tu manges, tu lis, tu dors, tu lis, etc… Tu ne débarrasses même pas ton assiette après avoir fini de manger ! Alors j'aimerai te dire une chose…

Duo sentait que Wufei bouillonnait. Un mot de plus et il explose.

-… BOSSE FEIGNASSE !

Bien sûr, Duo plaisantait. Mais la blague était allée trop loin pour Wufei. En un mouvement il jeta son livre et se mit sur pied. Il se mit à courser Duo en criant « -DUO ! VIENS ICI ! MOI AUSSI J'AI UNE CHOSE A TE DIRE ! ». Duo détalla en riant. Il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Entre deux rires, l'Américain cria à travers la porte que le pilote 05 tambourinait en râlant.

-Duo ! Duo ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche !

Mais il s'arrêta de rire quand Heero, qui se trouvait toujours dans leur chambre, lui adressa la parole.

-C'est pas fini tes âneries ? Bientôt c'est le toit qui nous tombera sur la tête à cause de toi. »

Duo ferma la porte à clef et jeta la clef par la fenêtre. Wufei, qui en eu assez de taper sur la porte, hurla qu'il en avait plus qu'assez du pilote 02, que si jamais il recevait encore un ordre de lui il en ferai de la purée, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir et qu'il allait faire un tour dehors loin de mister 'J'emmerde tout le monde'. Duo profita de l'occasion pour éclaircir les choses. « Mission accomplie. Maintenant, passons à la phase 2 »


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : 18 rue Pasteur  
Genre : toujours shounen ai  
Couple : 2+1+2 (décidément c'est pratiquement toujours ce couple )  
Disclaimer : ça n'a pas changé, les persos sont toujours pas à moi…

Note de l'auteur : pourquoi ce titre ? parce qu'il y a je ne sais pas combien de numéros 18 et 36 millions de rue Pasteur en France (comme ça, aucune chance de retrouver les pilotes ils sont bien cachés hein ?)

Chapitre 2

« -On va s'expliquer, toi et moi.

-Erreur, je n'ai plus rien à te dire à part concernant les missions, et je n'ai pas à m'expliquer non plus. De plus, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

-Oh que si. Et ça tombe bien paske ce que j'ai à te dire concerne un peu les missions.

-C'est totalement ou rien du tout.

Le but de Duo n'était pas simple. Outre le fait qu'il devait se réconcilier avec Heero, il voulait voir aussi au plus profond de son cœur et le faire parler.

-Toi en fait t'es peut être extrêmement intelligent, le soldat parfait, t'as été formé pour ça, la guerre. Mais t'es aussi complètement barjo ! Obsédé par tes missions impossibles, les secrets d'Etat, les conflits entre gouvernements. Après tout, t'as été formé pour ça. Moi j'appelle ça du bourrage de crâne. Et ta vie, tu en fait quoi ? Rien. Une longue mission intellectuelle et barbare.

-Et alors ? Si ça me satisfait ?

-Oh… ça le satisfait d'être un robot au service de personnes connues qui foutent rien, qui remplissent des papiers, qui font des réunions avec une tasse de thé à la main, qui lui donne tout le sale boulot à faire. Ca le satisfait d'être constement en danger de mort… Pardon.

-Tu appelles ça comme tu veux. Et si t'es pas content, rien ne t'oblige à continuer de te battre, comme un lâche.

-Oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi de profiter de la vie, de sourire, de rire, de manger à ma faim alors qu'on est seulement des soldats formés pour tuer.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est ma vie, j'en fait ce que je veux. Si tu crois que c'est mon truc de me marrer, de manger, de boire et de draguer tout ce qui bouge, tu te trompes.

-Mais attends ! Tu penses à rien d'autre qu'être une marionnette criminelle !

-C'est bon, discussion close.

-Réponds au moins à ma question par oui ou par non, et je te laisse tranquille, est ce que tu pense à autre chose qu'à être un pantin meurtrier ?

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Mmm… pas complètement tranquille mais répond moi quand même.

-…

-S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Quoi !

-Non ! J'ai dis que je ne suis pas obligé de répondre à ta question idiote.

Duo se laissa tomber sur son lit, à coté de la table où Heero travaillait. « Rien à faire. J'ai pas obtenus une réponse claire ». Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage, lassé. Finalement il s'allongea sur le dos sur son lit et regarda le plafond, comme si le plafond était son interlocuteur.

-Mon, mon enfance a été gâchée. J'ai pas connu mes parents. J'ai vécus dans la rue au jour le jour comme je le pouvais, j'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis mourir, mourir de faim, de maladie,… Je suis allé dans une église qui a été démolie au moment ou je m'y sentais chez moi. Nombreuses personnes que j'ai aimées sont morts, j'ai été violé, j'ai beaucoup volé pour vivre et maintenant, je tue. Je suis pas fière de ma vie, et je ne sais pas si je devrai être fière de ma survie. Malgré tout, je suis toujours heureux, en train de sourire, je fais des blagues pour ne pas perdre le moral… c'est une vraie armure que je me suis fabriqué contre les mauvais coté de la vie. Mais quand je rencontre des personnes comme toi, ça me fous en l'air.

Puis il continua, sans remarquer que Heero était à demi absorbé par son récit.

-Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, et ça, je ne le supporte pas.

-Moi aussi ma vie a été dure et je ne m'en plain pas.

-Mais je ne me plain pas.

-Ah oui ? Et là, tu fais quoi ?

-Je ne me plain pas. Je t'explique juste que ce n'est pas parce que je suis toujours de bonne humeur que je n'ai pas connu la misère, la tristesse, l'agonie, la mort et la solitude.

Heero ne répondit pas. Duo se leva d'un coup de son lit et changea de ton.

-Au fait, t'es né quand ?

Heero, surprit par cette question inattendue et hors sujet, tourna rapidement la tête vers son colocataire.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Son sourire et sa gaieté légendaires revint.

-Beeeen… pour savoir ! j'ai pas le droit de m'informer ?

-Je ne sais plus. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir.

-Moi j'aimerai bien savoir ma date de naissance. Je sais juste mon âge…

-En tout cas, mentalement tu as 'moins quelque chose'.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir un mental de vieux sage. Non franchement, tu es trop sérieux pour ton âge. Tu veux vieillir plus vite ou quoi ? Je préfère rester jeune.

Pour la première fois, les mains d'Heero quittèrent son clavier où il était frénétiquement en train de taper.

-Je veux être assez mûr pour faire ce que je suis en train de faire.

-La guerre, quoi. Mais tu n'as que 16 ans. Tu crois que ce domaine est accessible aux adolescents normaux ?

-Plus je serai jeune, mieux ce sera.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aurai une capacité de réflexion plus rapide et plus d'énergie que les autres,

-Tu sais… à t'entendre, on dirai un gamin qui veut grandir plus vite.

-…

-Arrête de te donner des airs, deviens normal et apprend à vivre, même si on t'as enseigné le contraire ! C'est tellement agréable de vivre !

-C'est si facile de dire ça. Moi, depuis que je suis né, on m'entraîne pour ne pas être incliné à aimer les belles choses que tu dis.

« En plein dans le mile ! »

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et puis de toute façon à discuter avec toi, on y reviendra toujours au même.

« Ah non ! Pas cette fois. »

-Tu sais, moi j'aime la vie. A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Alors tu ne sais pas comment l'apprécier.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Alors tu pense à autre chose qu'à être manipulé et à assassiner.

Heero vit la subtilité de Duo pour l'atteindre.

-Je crois que…

-Que quoi ? (« ça y est, je le tiens ! »)

-…que oui.

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiii j'ai réussi ! Heero, tu es à moi ! Je t'ai eu ! »

-Ben tant mieux.

-Quoi, tant mieux ? C'est tout ?

-Tant mieux si t'aimes autre chose que la guerre ! Moi, ça m'intéresse pas ta vie !

-Après ton ce que tu m'a raconté, ton discourt d'enfant torturé par la vie, blablabla, pour me faire dire un mot, un seul, tu dis 'tant mieux' !

-Eh bien oui, écoute, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! C'est déjà pas mal !

-Duo, tu es fatiguant.

Mais cette fois, Heero n'était plus sérieux.

-Ah non, désolé, c'est toi qui a été fatiguant.

-Baka… je peux sortir de la chambre maintenant ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime… pourquoi ne pourrais tu pas sortir de la chambre ?

-Les clefs.

-Tu veux dire LA clef. Il n'en faut pas plusieures pour ouvrir un porte, à moins que…

-Je m'en moque ! Donne moi la clef.

-Mais je l'ai pas ta clef !

-Qu'est ce que t'en as fais ?

-Je l'ai… ! Euh… Je l'ai…

Puis d'une petite voix.

-Je l'ai jetée…

-Quoi ?

-…par la fenêtre…

-Mais dis moi, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Je l'ai fais exprès, au cas ou tu veuilles me fuir et t'en allé de là.

-Moi ? Te fuir ?

-Pour ne pas m'écouter.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de Duo.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Duo

-On va attendre que les autres rentrent, qu'ils cherchent la clef, qu'il la trouve et qu'ils nous ouvrent. Je n'ai pas envie d'enfoncer la porte. Après Quatre va me faire la morale.

-Ah, bon d'accord.

Gros blanc pendant 5 minutes.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour tes précieux papiers que tu attendais depuis 5 semaines ?

-Passons…

-Ca veut dire non ?

-Oui. ( entre ses dents.)

-Tu sais, je vais te dire franchement, si j'avais été enfermé avec quelqu'un d'autre, je me serai jeté par la fenêtre.

-Je me demande pourquoi moi je me jette pas par la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que c'est trop te demander si je te demande ce que tu aimes à part faire la guerre ?

-J'ai jamais dis que j'aimais faire la guerre. Je la fais parce que il le faut et je n'ai pas d'opinion là-dessus.

-T'éloignes pas du sujet. Alors ?

-…………………………………………………

-Hahaaa… tu réponds pas. Qui ne dit mot consent. C'est trop intime ? Pourtant on se partage tout, toi et moi.

-………………………………………………….. --°

-Est-ce que je peux encore te demander quelque chose ?

-Est-ce que ça n'a encore aucun rapport avec ce qu'on était en train de parler ?

-Aucun rapport.

-Essaye toujours.

-J'aimerai que tu m'accorde 10 secondes, pas plus, pour faire entièrement ce que je veux sans que tu t'oppose à moi, même si ça doit encore nous plonger dans le conflit.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

-Par exemple, si je te donne un coup sur la tête, tu ne te défend pas et tu ne riposte pas.

-Tu vas me frapper ? Pourquoi ?

-Méééé nooooon je vais pas te frapper…

-Je me méfie…

-Tu as le droit.

-10 secondes.

Duo se rapprocha sa tête près de celle d'Heero. Celui-ci eu un léger mouvement de recul mais il se souvint de ses paroles et ne bougea plus, le regardant de biais car ils n'étaient pas face à face. Duo pressa ses lèvres contre le cou d'Heero et se contact fit frémir intérieurement le Japonais de bonheur - pour la première fois - .Il tourna la tête vers Duo qui remonta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et ils fermèrent les yeux. Heero se surprit à en vouloir un peu à Duo pour ne pas lui avoir fait connaître cette sensation nouvelle plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient partenaires et pratiquement tout le temps ensemble depuis 1 an.

Quand Duo se retira lentement, il ne savait plus quoi dire et prit soudainement conscience avec peur de ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce fut Heero qui parla en premier.

-10.

-Je suis désolé, je comprendrai si tu es dégoûté de ce que je viens de faire, et si c'est le cas, oublie l…

Heero mit un doigt sur la bouche de l'Américain.

-Tu parles trop.

-Toi tu ne sais pas parler.

Il mit ses bras autour du cou de son amant, celui-ci enlaça Duo à la taille et ils s'embrassèrent plus sérieusement.

Mais soudain, un gargouillis stomacal se fit entendre. Heero mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre l'épaule de Duo qui riait.

-Oh noooon… j'avais oublié que je n'ai pas mangé de la journée…

-Je te propose d'enfoncer la porte quand même et de faire la cuisine .

Duo lui lança un regard shinigamièsque.

- …Tout d'abord, je vais t'apprendre à aimer les BROWNIES !

OWARI


	4. Epilogue

« -Tu te souvient de cette maison dans la campagne en France ?

L'américain regarder le paysage pendant que son 'colocataire' conduisait la voiture. Ils étaient en train de rouler sur une petite route de campagne, entre les champs de vignes. Duo repensa tout d'un coup qu'il y a de nombreuses années, ils étaient en guerre et ils s'étaient réfugiés avec d'autres soldats qui désormais vivent aussi une vie tranquille, certains en 'collocation' également. Il repensa au près derrière la maison, au village de vielles maisons, aux vignes attendant d'être palissées, à la clef qu'il avait jeté par la fenêtre et que personne n'avait jamais retrouvé à cause de l'herbe qui était trop haute, et jamais tondue.

-Quoi ?

-La maison où on était caché avec Quatre, Trowa et WuFei ?

-Ah oui, celle où tu m'avais appris à faire des gâteaux au chocolat et que tu avais renversé tous les œufs par terre…

-Non… celle où je t'avais appris à te décoincer…

-C'est la même --°

-Elle a une signification plus importante pour moi que pour toi…

-Je ne pense pas. Je disais ça pour t'embeter.

Duo se décontracta, soulagé.

-Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter ?

-Pourquoi ?

Heero répondit d'un ton très naturel, il n'était plus du tout surpris par ce que disait Duo. Il avait l'habitude maintenant, il savait que l'américain était imprévisible.

-J'aimerai… marcher. Dans la forêt la bas.

-Si tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on ne doit pas être en retard chez Sally et WuFei. Ca serait pas sérieux, c'est quand même leurs fiançailles.

-On a bien 1 heure d'avance là.

Heero pris un chemin de terre vers la forêt qui longeait une vigne. Il s'arrêta 300 mètres plus loin. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt à pied, suivirent un large chemin aparament souvent fréquenté par les voitures 4x4.

-Duo, je sais que tu as envie de me dire quelque chose, dit Heero après 10 minutes de marche.

L'américain sourit. Il devinait tout, Heero. Depuis les nombreuses années passées ensemble sans se quitter, ils se connaissaient maintenant parfaitement. Cette relation de complicité, de complémentarité, fascinait beaucoup de leurs amis. Certains qui ne savaient pas pourquoi, comment, se contentaient de les regarder parfois avec envie, parfois avec respect.

Duo avait annulé un rendez vous important pour son travail pour pouvoir aller aux fiançailles de Sally et le chinois. Mais il avait averti Sally et quelques amis venant aussi (mais pas WuFei ni Heero), qu'ils allaient secrètement fêter un deuxième futur mariage, ou du moins, une demande.

* * *

Natsu : un commentaire serait pas de refus ;-)

Duo : Héhé Wuwu et Sally se marient et nous aussi !

Quatre : et Trowa et moi alors ? TT

WuFei : pas de commentaires sur MON mariage.

Duo : se jette sur Heero ♥♥♥ t'es à moi twaaaaaaaa ! ♥♥♥

Heero : Hn…

Duo : ♥

Heero : …

Duo : ♥

Heero : …


End file.
